Arkham Knight
Batman: Arkham Knight is a 2015 action-adventure video game developed by . It is the sequel to the 2011 video game Batman: Arkham City, and is the fourth in the Batman: Arkham series. The game has been released by for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and . It was released worldwide on June 23, 2015.Another delay for the Arkham Knight The game is the third game in the franchise to be developed by Rocksteady, the team which created both Asylum, City. Arkham Knight's main story follows Scarecrow, the Arkham Knight and Deathstroke, who have made an alliance on Halloween night, and plan to drown Gotham City in fear toxin and unmask Batman. The game has received universal acclaim but was criticized for the extensive use of the Batmobile combat segments. The PC port was released to widespread criticism over performance issues and technical glitches, eventually leading to the PC version being pulled from online retailers and digital distributors for months. On console, the game saw little to no issues upon release. Cast and Characters Arkham Knight features a large ensemble cast of characters pulled from the history of Batman comics. Returning characters include: *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Kevin Conroy) *Barbara Gordon/Oracle (Ashley Greene) *Tim Drake/Robin (Matthew Mercer) *Alfred Pennyworth (Martin Jarvis) *Commissioner James Gordon (Jonathan Banks) *Dick Grayson/Nightwing (Scott Porter) *Selina Kyle/Catwoman (Grey DeLisle) *Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow (John Noble) *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (Tara Strong) *Harvey Dent/Two-Face (Troy Baker) *Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin (Nolan North) *Edward Nigma/The Riddler (Wally Wingert) *Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy (Tasia Valenza) *Garfield Lynns/Firefly (Crispin Freeman) *Roman Sionis/Black Mask (Brian Bloom; Red Hood DLC) *Officer Aaron Cash (Duane R. Shepard Sr.) *Michael Lane/Azrael (Khary Payton) *Joker (Mark Hamill) *Jack Ryder (James Horan) *Slade Wilson/Deathstroke (Mark Rolston) *Thomas Elliot/Hush (Kevin Conroy) *Vicki Vale (Grey DeLisle) *Waylon Jones/Killer Croc (Steve Blum; Infamy and Community DLC) *Julian Day/Calendar Man (Cameo) *Ra's al Ghul (Dee Bradley Baker; Infamy DLC) *Victor Fries /Mr. Freeze (Maurice LaMarche; Infamy DLC) *Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter (Peter MacNicol; Infamy DLC) *Nora Fries (Cissy Jones; Infamy DLC) *Victor Zsasz (Cameo) Characters marking their debut in the series: *Jason Todd/Arkham Knight/Red Hood (Troy Baker) *Lucius Fox (Dave Fennoy) *Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat (Loren Lester) *Francine Langstrom *Simon Stagg (Phil Proctor) *Warden Ranken (Dee Bradley Baker; Infamy DLC) *Lazlo Valentin/Professor Pyg (Dwight Schultz) *Joseph Blackfire/Deacon Blackfire (Marc Worden) *Militia Commander (Infamy DLC) *Nyssa Raatko (Jennifer Hale; Infamy DLC) *Christina Bell (Sara Cravens) *Albert King (Isaac C. Singleton, Jr.) *Jonathan Browne (Michael Rosenbaum) *Henry Adams (Garrick Hagon) *Officer Katz (Infamy DLC) *Office McQueen (Infamy DLC) *Raymond Underhill (J.B. Blanc) *Leader of the Order (Keith Sjarzabaika) *Lex Luthor (Mark Rolston) (Voice Only) *Kate Kane (Voice Only) *Cassie Cain (Voice Only) *Starro (Cameo in A Matter Of Family DLC) *Edward Burke (J.B. Blanc) (Voice Only in A Matter Of Family DLC) Henchmen in Arkham Knight: *Arkham Knight's Army *Scarecrow's Thugs *The Penguin's Henchmen *Riddler Thugs *Riddler Robots *Two-Faces' Henchmen *Harley's Thugs *Dollatrons *Thugs *Combat Expert *Combat Medics *Brutes *League of Assassins Loyalists (Infamy DLC) *League of Assassins Rebels (Infamy DLC) *Mad Hatter's Henchmen (Infamy DLC) *Iron Heights Prisoners (Infamy DLC) *Minigunners *Deacon Blackfire's Disciples *Black Mask's Henchmen (Red Hood DLC) *Bludhaven Police Officers (Harley Quinn DLC) *Joker's Henchmen (Infamy and A Matter Of Family DLC) Referenced: *Superman *Booster Gold *Anarky *Clayface *Deadshot *Swamp Thing *Solomon Grundy *Bane *Clock King *Zatanna *Toyman *Royal Flush Gang *Talia al Ghul *Quincy Sharp *Batwoman *Hugo Strange *Thomas and Martha Wayne *Beeks *John Constantine *Green Arrow *Great White Shark *Ventriloquist *Penelope Young (A Matter Of Family DLC) *The Atom *Doctor Phosphorus *Copperhead *The Flash *Gorilla Grodd *Wildcat *John Doe/Copperhead *The Creeper *Electrocutioner *Scarface *Second Ventriloquist *Ratcatcher Plot Prologue Nine months after the Joker's death, crime rates in Gotham City have dramatically declined, but Batman anticipates a new threat and maintains a vigil over the city. Before his death, the Joker sent his mutated blood to Gotham's hospitals, and several patients were infected. While most were cured, the patients who were not treated are starting to look and act like the Joker. Batman researches a cure for the mutations, and orders Robin to watch over the infected. The Arkham Knight On Halloween night, Scarecrow unleashes his newest strain of Fear Gas in a diner, and threatens to release it throughout Gotham. Six million civilians are evacuated, but the city's criminals and supervillains stay behind, leaving Commissioner James Gordon and the Gotham City Police Department outnumbered. Batman investigates Scarecrow's presence, and rescues Poison Ivy from a rooftop safehouse, where she was being held captive by Scarecrow's henchmen. In a makeshift Batcave in Gotham's Clock Tower, Barbara Gordon is collecting information on Scarecrow's new toxin, and traces its production to Ace Chemicals. Batman goes to investigate, but is confronted by the mysterious "Arkham Knight". Fighting through the Knight's militia, Batman confronts Scarecrow, who has rigged the Ace Chemicals building to explode. He is exposed to the fear toxin, which reacts with his own mutated blood to cause hallucinations of the Joker, and Scarecrow flees. Escaping from Ace Chemicals, Batman discovers that Barbara has been abducted by the Arkham Knight. He is forced to tell Gordon about his daughter's involvement in his crime-fighting, and the outraged Gordon swears that he will find Barbara without Batman's help. Scarecrow's Plans Batman tracks the Arkham Knight to an underground tunnel network, but does not find him. He and Nightwing interrogate the Penguin, who tells them that the Knight and Scarecrow are meeting with a businessman named Simon Stagg, who runs a pharmaceutical company. Batman discovers that Scarecrow paid Stagg to create a device known as the "Cloudburst", but Stagg tried to double-cross them and has been doused with fear toxin as punishment. Batman is also exposed to the toxin, which triggers a powerful hallucinogenic response. He receives a message from Scarecrow revealing that Barbara is in the same safehouse where Ivy was held, but before Batman can save her, Barbara is doused with fear toxin and shoots herself in the head. Alfred Pennyworth informs Batman that the Cloudburst is a dispersal device designed to flood all of Gotham with the fear toxin. To counteract this effect, Batman enlists the help of Ivy, who takes control of a large tree which develops giant flowers capable of neutralizing the toxin. Joker Mutants Travelling to Batman's quarantine base in the Panessa Movie Studios, Batman speaks with Robin about his progress in finding a cure for the Joker mutations, but knowing that Robin's civilian identity Tim Drake was dating Barbara, he does not tell him about her death. Harley Quinn has taken over the studios, planning to gather the mutated citizens and keep the Joker's legacy alive through them. Batman and Robin free the hostages and capture Harley, but the hostages are killed by Henry Adams, a mutated patient who has fully succumbed to the mutations and desires only the best of the infected to be the new Joker. When he confronts Batman, Henry inexplicably shoots himself, and Robin realizes that Batman himself is also infected with the Joker's blood. However, Batman refuses to be apprehended until Scarecrow has been stopped, and locks Robin in a holding cell. City of Fear The Arkham Knight activates the Cloudburst device, flooding Gotham City with fear toxin. The toxicity overwhelms Ivy, and though Batman is able to help her clear the toxin by providing access to another tree and destroying the Cloudburst, she is unable to withstand the strain on her body and dies. The Identity Of The Arkham Knight Batman fights the Arkham Knight and pursues him to a bunker where Gordon is being held. The Knight reveals himself to be Jason Todd, the second Robin, whom Batman believed was murdered by the Joker. Jason fights Batman, but is defeated and drops his gun in shame. The Final Battle Batman and Gordon proceed to meet Scarecrow on the building's roof. Gordon apologizes for his anger and says he has never forgotten how he met Bruce Wayne on the night of his parents' death, since he now knows Batman's identity. As they confront Scarecrow, Barbara is revealed to still be alive, and her suicide was a fear toxin-induced hallucination. Gordon shoots Batman in his bulletproof armor, seemingly killing him in exchange for his daughter's life, but Scarecrow instead pushes Barbara off the roof. Surviving the gunshot, Batman rescues Barbara and returns her to GCPD. He races back to the movie studios, only to find that Robin has been kidnapped by Scarecrow, who threatens to kill Robin unless Batman surrenders. He complies, and is driven to the long-abandoned ruins of Arkham Asylum. Scarecrow orders Gordon to remove Batman's cowl in front of a live video feed, revealing his true identity to the world. Gordon refuses, and Batman is exposed to Crane's fear gas. Scarecrow repeatedly injects Bruce with fear toxin to break him down further. Inside his mind, Batman grapples with more hallucinations of the Joker, but eventually overcomes his influence. Jason arrives and frees Bruce, who injects Scarecrow with the toxin, rendering him harmless. However, Batman still has one last day to save Gotham from many other threats. Fire And Ice Batman receives reports that the Station 17 fire crew had gone missing. As Batman rescues the crew, the firemen tell him that serial arsonist Firefly and chief Raymond Underhill let all three firehouses on fire. Batman found the chief who regretted his decision to start the fires. Later, Batman uses his Batmobile to douse the firehouses with water and attack Firefly. Both Chief Underhill and Firefly are sent to GCPD for their actions. Moments later, Alfred tells Batman that a ship vessel called the Nora was ransacked by the Arkham Knight's militia. Batman took down the militia and went inside the boat. Batman confronted Mr. Freeze who told him to free Nora from the militia. Batman found the chamber that contains Nora. Nora was freed from her chamber and got seated in the Batmobile. Batman raced to the Nora and attacked the drones while Victor and Nora shared their final moments together and departed from Gotham City. The New Savior Three organizations have been trying to become the successor of the Dark Knight; The League of Assassins, The Order of St. Dumas and The Cult of Blackfire. Alfred informs Batman that there is a sighting of the League of Assassins on a rooftop in Miagani Island. Batman sees two dead female ninjas with a blood trail. The blood trail leads him to Elliot Memorial Hospital which has the League attempting to resurrect Ra's al Ghul. Batman uses his Batmobile to track another Lazarus pit which leads him to Nyssa Raatko, the leader of the rebels. As Batman grabbed the Lazarus sample, he should either destroy Ra's or revive him. Azrael returns to Gotham City and revealed to Batman that his prediction is true. Batman gives Azrael four tests to see if he is a worthy successor. After picking up Azrael's movement signals, Alfred tells Batman that he was Michael Lane, a former GCPD officer. At the Clock Tower, Batman analyzes Azrael's tampered memories for the leader of the Order. As Azrael arrives, he had to either try to kill Batman or leave the tower. Reporter Jack Ryder went missing from the Cult of Blackfire and its highly religious leader, Deacon Blackfire. Batman followed the religious fanatic to the Lady of Gotham. Batman defeated all of Blackfire's disciples with his attacks. Blackfire took Ryder so he can bathe in blood and seek immortality. Batman took the powerful priest to GCPD and freed Jack Ryder from harm. Old Enemies Batman also had to deal with enemies from his past. Two-Face and his crew are robbing the banks at Gotham. Batman used his stealth techniques to stop the thugs robbing all three banks. Batman sent Two-Face and his crew to jail. Nightwing gave Batman a report that Iron Heights Penitentiary crashed in the ocean of Gotham. Batman arrived there and helped free Warden Ranken from an even more beastly Killer Croc. In order to battle Croc, Batman needs two cards from two guards of Iron Heights. As he got the cards, Batman realizes that the warden abused Killer Croc. Batman sends both the warden and Croc to GCPD in separate jail cells. Lucius Fox is out of contact and Wayne Tower is closed. Batman decides to investigate the tower. Batman finds out that Hush took Fox hostage and wants Bruce Wayne. Hush ordered Batman to bring him Wayne or Hush will destroy the tower. Batman unmasks himself to Hush's surprise. He attacks Hush and frees Fox. Batman informs Fox that since Scarecrow unmasked him, everybody knows that Batman is Bruce Wayne. As a result, Batman locks Hush up inside Wayne Tower and the security of the tower will be increased. Penguin is still out protecting his four remaining weapons caches. It is revealed that Two-Face give Penguin money and Penguin gives Two-Face firearms. Nightwing helps Batman locate the first two caches but was taken by Penguin. At Founder's Island, Batman rescues Nightwing and sends Penguin to jail. Dragged To Insanity Three villains that Batman encountered have been completely delusional which include his old enemy the Mad Hatter, a serial killer who chains bodies to walls, and a huge bat creature. At GCPD, Batman interrogates the Hatter who currently speaks in rhyme. The Hatter tells Batman to find three stolen officers. As Batman tried to find the third officer, he received a book called Batman's Adventures In Wonderland. Back at GCPD, Batman got inside the book and found the third hostage. Batman locked up the Hatter who keeps thinking Batman is Alice. Later, Batman found a dead body chained to a nearby wall and analyzed it. The victim died due to removal of unique conditions. Batman noticed the victim was not from Gotham. Batman found five other victims with the same cause of death. Alfred shows the suspect of the crime: Lazlo Valentin AKA Professor Pyg of the Circus of Strange. Pyg wanted to make his victims to become perfect. He lives at Pretty Dolls Parlor where he tortures his victims and transforms them into Dollotrons. Batman encounters the porcine professor and sends him to jail. Soon, Batman saw a bat creature roar at him. As the creature flew away, Batman got a sample of the bat's blood. Alfred tells Batman that the DNA is from a scientist named Dr. Kirk Langstrom. Batman goes to Langstrom's lab and realized the doctor mixed his DNA with a vampire bat to end deafness. Batman gave Man-Bat a serum to put the creature back to normal. Langstrom was sent to a special cell and mourned the loss of his wife, Francine. The Silent Commander Batman receives contact from the current leader of the Arkham Knight's militia; Deathstroke who wanted to finish off Batman with advance payment even without Scarecrow or the Knight's help. Deathstroke owns the remaining APCs, watchtowers, road blockades and bombs in Gotham City. After destroying Deathstroke's forces, Batman and Deathstroke go face-to-face at Grand Avenue. As Batman sent the assassin to GCPD, Deathstroke warns the Dark Knight that he will be free. Riddler's Revenge Batman is still trying to help Catwoman get out of Riddler's clutches. Batman has to find nine keys to free Catwoman from an explosive collar. As the Riddler appears, he tells Batman to find and solve all 243 of his riddles and battle him at the orphanage. Back at the orphanage, the Riddler summons his robots and Catwoman helps Batman defeat the astute adversary. Batman sends Nigma to jail for his intellectual torture. This Is How The Batman Died After ensuring that every remaining super-villain threat was neutralized, Batman returned to GCPD and left his cowl next to the Bat-Signal before he left to begin The "Knightfall Protocol", while Gordon dispatched the police force to deal with the rioting criminals.Bruce Wayne arrives at Wayne Manor and it blows up in front of a crowd. Time passes and Jim Gordon has became Mayor of Gotham. He gives a speech that there is always a hero to look up to like Batman. The game ends with a group of muggers trying to rob a family. Before they can cause any harm, they are distracted by a caped figure on a distant rooftop. They heckle that the real Batman is gone and he doesn't scare them. The figure then rises into the air and glides towards the thugs in a fear-induced attack. Gameplay Batman: Arkham Knight takes place in Gotham City, and is said to be five times bigger than Arkham City. Unlike Batman: Arkham Origins, the city is totally new and does not include any city sections that were in previous games. The developers have made the streets in the city larger and more spaced out so the player will have room to drive the Batmobile. The player will be able to drive the Batmobile for the first time in the series. The Batmobile has features such as a seat that can be used to launch Batman out, and non-lethal mounted guns. The developers have also said that the Batmobile will be able to smash most things in the environment. The developers have also said that since the game is made for next-gen consoles, they finally have the freedom to do what they have always wanted with the series. One small perk of being on next-gen consoles is that the game will have no load screens when going in or out of buildings. It is said that one of the character models in the game uses as many polygons as the entire environment in Batman: Arkham Asylum, the game also has other graphic-related improvements, such as rain drops or blood dripping down Batman's Batsuit, and Batman's cape billowing around when the wind blows. You can also use gadgets in mid-air. With this the player can be more strategic with enemy encounters. Not much has been said about what gadgets Batman can use in mid-air, but the trusty batarang has been confirmed to be usable in mid-air combat. Confirmed returning gadgets are the Batarang, Batclaw, Freeze Blast, Remote Electrical Charge Gun, and Explosive Gel. The Gotham's Most Wanted include: Gotham on Fire (Firefly), Beneath the Surface (Killer Croc, Infamy DLC), Riddler's Revenge (Riddler), Two-Faced Bandit (Two-Face), Wonderland (Mad Hatter, Infamy DLC), Creature of the Night (Man-Bat), Gunrunner (Penguin), Campaign for Disarmament (Deathstroke), In From the Cold (Mr. Freeze, Infamy DLC), Shadow War (Ra's al Ghul, Infamy DLC), Friend in Need (Hush), The Perfect Crime (Professor Pyg) and Lamb to the Slaughter (Deacon Blackfire). Players are also be able to switch between characters during Dual Play such as Robin, Nightwing and Catwoman. Release Batman: Arkham Knight was released for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One and PC on June 23, 2015. Pre-Order Bonuses * Pre-Ordering Batman: Arkham Knight will allow you to play as Harley Quinn. *Wal-Mart Exclusive: Prototype Batmobile. *Gamestop Exclusive: Playable Red Hood character DLC. *Steam Exclusive: Future Skin Pack. *Amazon Exclusive: Batman First Appearance costume. All the pre-order content later became DLC on August 2015. Downloadable Content (DLC) For Arkham Knight, Rocksteady made a Season Pass for all DLC for $39.99 (Now $29.99). The DLC was spread for 7 post release months from July 2015 to January 2016. Scarecrow Nightmare Scarcrow Nightmare consists of three Batmobile tracks of Gotham City with Scarecrow's fear toxin in it. It is a exclusive DLC content for the PS4 only. Arkham Episodes Arkham Episodes are six extra DLC levels that focus on Harley Quinn, Red Hood, Batgirl, Nightwing, Catwoman and Robin which take place before or after the game. Getting the first three lets the DLC characters available for all challenge maps and the last three Arkham Episodes has two challenge maps for each. The packs were released from June 23rd to November 24th, 2015. Batmobile Skins/Tracks During the run of the Season Pass, Batmobile skins were made alongside two racing tracks based on the era of the skin. Crime Fighter Challenge Maps Crime Fighter Challenge Maps consists of extra challenge maps which have six maps per pack. The first pack was released on September 1st, 2015. The second pack was released on September 29th, 2015. The third pack was released on October 28th, 2015. The fourth pack was released on November 24th, 2015. The fifth and final pack was released on December 22nd, 2015. The Season of Infamy The Season of Infamy focuses on Batman defeating four extra villains including Mr. Freeze, Ra's al Ghul, Killer Croc and Mad Hatter at Gotham City with new story arcs and gameplay features as four extra Gotham's Most Wanted missions. It was released on December 22nd, 2015. Community Challenge Pack The Community Challenge Pack is a free DLC pack that consists of six maps based on both Arkham Asylum and Arkham City as an apology for the PC re-launch. It also comes with an extra Predator map. It will be released on January 19th, 2016 for PC and then on January 26th, 2016 for Xbox One and PS4. Alternate Skins Batman 1st Appearance Batman skin 1970's Batsuit skin 1989 Batsuit skin Anime Batman Suit skin (Unlock through WB Play Account) Arkham Asylum Batsuit Arkham Origins Batsuit Batsuit V7.43 (Arkham City suit) Batsuit V8.03 (Arkham Knight suit) Batsuit V8.04 (Arkham Knight suit without battle-damage) Batsuit V8.05 (Prestige Edition, Infamy DLC) Batman Beyond Batsuit skin Batman Earth 2 skin (Only on PS4, no longer obtainable) Batman Inc Skin Classic TV series Batsuit ''skin (Only on PS4) ''Flashpoint Batman ''skin (Unlock through the Season Pass) ''Iconic Grey & Black ''Batsuit skin ''Justice League 3000 Batman skin (Only on PS4) New 52 Batman skin The Dark Knight Returns skin Zur-En-Arrh skin (Unlock through WB Play Account) The Dark Knight skin Batman v Superman ''skin ''Noel Batman ''skin Catwoman ''Arkham Knight ''Catsuit ''1990's Catwoman ''skin ''Classic TV Series Catwoman ''skin Robin ''Arkham Knight Robin suit New 52 Robin (Dick Grayson) skin One Year Later Robin skin Classic TV Series Robin (Dick Grayson) skin Original Tim Drake ''suit Nightwing ''Arkham Knight Nightwing suit Classic Arkham City suit New 52 Nightwing skin Harley Quinn Arkham Knight Harley Quinn suit Classic suit Red Hood Red Hood suit Arkham Knight suit Batmobile Normal Batmobile Prototype Batmobile Batmobile Mark II 1960s Batmobile 1970s Batmobile Jokermobile (Story mode only) 1989 Batmobile The Dark Knight Trilogy Tumbler Batmobile 1966 Classic Batmobile (Arkham Knight version, Only on PS4) Riddler Batmobile Robin Batmobile Batman vs Superman Batmobile Original Arkham Batmobile Rocksteady Themed Batmobile Development History March 4, 2014: Batman: Arkham Knight gets announced, announcement trailer releases along side, scheduled for release on October 14, 2014. March 5, 2014: Game Informer releases a Video Feature called "Revealing The Story Of Batman: Arkham Knight". March 7, 2014: Game Informer releases a article called "The Keys To The Batmobile - Designing Batman's Iconic Vehicle". March 10, 2014: Game Informer releases a Video Feature called "Batman's New Moves: The Animation Of Arkham Knight". June 3, 2014: Rocksteady has revealed Battle-Mode in Batmobile and has officialy delayed Batman: Arkham Knight to 2015. July 22, 2014: Red Hood DLC character announced September 8, 2014: The official release date is announced (June 2, 2015). February 24, 2015: It was revealed that Batman: Arkham Knight had been given an M for Mature rating by the ESRB. February 25, 2015: PEGI followed suit by giving the game an 18 rating. March 23, 2015: The release of Batman: Arkham Knight has again been delayed (by three weeks to June 23, 2015). June 25, 2015: Due to unfavorable reviews regarding the PC version of Batman: Arkham Knight as a result of poor optimization of the game to most computers, the PC version was pulled from stores a day after release to be fixed and properly optimized, set for a release in Fall 2015. July 6, 2015: Batgirl: A Matter of Family DLC information was released by Entertainment Weekly as well as the announcement of the release date, scheduled for July 14, 2015 for Arkham Knight DLC season-pass holders or it can be purchased separately on July 21, 2015 for regular customers. December 22, 2015: The Season of Infamy DLC was released for Arkham Knight. More Development History to be added. Trailer Official Batman Arkham Knight Announce Trailer - "Father to Son"|Father to Son Trailer Official Batman Arkham Knight Gameplay Trailer -- "Evening the Odds"-0|"Evening the Odds" Gameplay Trailer Official Batman Arkham Knight -- Batmobile Battle Mode Reveal|Batmobile Battle Mode teaser File:Batman Arkham Knight - Full Gameplay Demo E3 2014 File:Batman- Arkham Knight--"Darkness Falls" Trailer 1080p|Darkness Falls File:Batman Arkham Knight - Zeppelin Gameplay Reveal Trailer|Zeppelin Gameplay Reveal Trailer File:Official Batman Arkham Knight - Ace Chemicals Infiltration Trailer Part 1 File:Official Batman Arkham Knight - Ace Chemicals Infiltration Trailer Part 2 File:Official Batman Arkham Knight - Ace Chemicals Infiltration Trailer Part 3 File:Official Batman Arkham Knight Trailer – “Gotham is Mine”|Gotham is Mine Trailer File:The Official Batman Arkham Knight Gameplay Video – “Officer Down”|Gameplay Video – “Officer Down” File:Official Batman Arkham Knight Trailer - "All Who Follow You" File:Batman_-_Arkham_Knight_-_Time_To_Go_To_War_Gameplay_Trailer|Gameplay Video – Time To Go To War File:Official Batman Arkham Knight - Harley Quinn Trailer|Harley Quinn Trailer File:Batman Arkham Knight - Be The Batman Trailer|Be the Batman Trailer File:Batman Arkham Knight PS4 Exclusive Content Trailer|PS4 Exclusive Content Trailer File:Batman Arkham Knight Gameplay TV Spot|Gameplay TV spot File:Official Batman Arkham Knight -“The End Begins” E3 Gameplay|E3 Gameplay File:Official Batman Arkham Knight Launch Trailer|Launch Trailer File:Batman Arkham Knight - "The Matter of Family" Batgirl DLC - Official Trailer-0|Official DLC Batgirl Trailer. File:Official Batman Arkham Knight August Update Trailer – featuring 1989 Batman Movie Batmobile Pack|DLC 1989 movie batmobile and skin pack Gallery Batman: Arkham Knight/Gallery Trivia * Batman: Arkham Knight is the first M-rated (and 18-rated) superhero game that has ever made by Warner Bros. Studios. ** Also, it is the first game in the Arkham series as well as the first game in Batman history to be rated M for Mature (and PEGI 18). * Until the Arkham Knight was revealed, some fans assumed that the title referred to Batman. Another name of his is the Dark Knight, and he has constantly averted disasters related to Arkham. * Out of the four main Arkham games and the mobile games Arkham Knight has the most playable characters, twelve in total. Including Batman, Catwoman, Robin and Nightwing in story mode by means of the new Dual Play feature and Harley Quinn, Red Hood, and Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) via DLC. You can also play as the Joker in a main mission, along with playing as Azrael in a side mission. also, for a brief period of time, you can play as Jim Gordon, Hush and Officer Owens. Batman, Catwoman, Robin, Nightwing, Azrael, Harley Quinn, Red Hood and Batgirl are playable in all challenge maps. * Unlike the previous games, Arkham Knight originally only allowed playing as pre-selected characters in each challenge map. This caused a lot of negative feedback, which was addressed by Sefton Hill on his twitter feed on September 17th. In October 13th, a patch was released worldwide which allows players to choose their character in combat challenge maps, and an another patch was released in November 24th, which added character selection on Predator maps, improved the movesets of DLC characters, and added two new A.R challenges for those who own the GCPD lockdown challenge map. * One of Batman's quotes ("I am vengeance, I am the night, I am Batman!") originated from Batman: The Animated Series, and is the quote Kevin Conroy's Batman is most famous for saying. ** This quote's inclusion in the game was possibly foreshadowed in one of the TV commercials by the tagline "Be vengeance. Be the night. Be the Batman." * It is possible that Rocksteady forshadowed Batman: Arkham Knight's ending in Arkham City since Hugo Strange's note on Crime Alley read: "It will end where it all began" meaning both where the Arkham games started and "finished" (in Arkham Asylum) and the legend of the Batman as a whole, so far; (it began in Crime Alley with his parents getting mugged shot and it ends with Batman stopping that from happening again to another family when they find themselves in the same situation in an alley). * Batman: Arkham Knight has the the most boss battles in one game, about 24 different villains fights. * Its entirely possible that the original title for the game was Arkham World as shown on Joker's script in 2011. * After the character selection update(s), there has been rumors about an extra playable character, as there seems to be an extra slot right next to Red Hood. Most of this speculation is centered around Joker's or Deathstroke's return. However, the "slot" is actually simply the background behind the selector. * Arkham Knight (Along with Asylum) is the only game which doesn't have a mobile version. References External Links *Official Site Category:Modern Games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Gaming